The Galaxy's Junior Guardians
The Galaxy's Junior Guardians is a series written by MermaidatHeart. It is her first science-fiction series, as well as her first Marvel based fan-series. This series takes place during Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phase Two and Phase Three, and it stars a teenage superhuman named Adam Padyao, his ex-girlfriend, Lori Agner, and their new friends, Evan Lambert, AJ Clagett, and Seth Treasure, as they all learn who they really are destined to be. #Adam Padyao- A 16-year-old creature of an unknown species. He and his friends, Britni Kendall and Mikaela Franks, were expelled from their school, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations, but they were taken to Nova Corps by Rhomann Dey. He normally was a fun guy to be around, but he becomes more gloomy as the series progresses. He is the "replica" of Peter Quill, the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and he has yet to come up with a codename. During Cops and Motorcycles, Adam is 20, and has been sentenced to The Cube. He is portrayed by Blake Jenner. #Lori Agner-The ex-girlfriend and old best friend of Adam. She and her friends, Jade Maack, Beth Legon, and Erin Traum, attempted to vandalize papers at a newspaper office when Lori was bribed by someone, which led to her reunion with Adam. Her personality is viewed as selfish and narcissistic at the beginning, but she learns some manners when her uncle kicks her out of HYDRA Institute. She "replicates" Gamora. By Cops and Motorcycles, Lori is 20, and has become an Uber pilot in her own ship, The Fury. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. #Evan Lambert- A 16-year-old creature of an unknown species. Evan was sentenced to a juvenile detention center due to plotting a robbery that was carried out by a gang he really wanted to be in. He is considered rather insane, but he follows orders when given. He discovers soon enough there is more to him than people think. He is the "replica" of Drax the Destroyer. In Cops and Motorcycles, Evan is 20, and has joined a group of arena fighters. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. #AJ Clagett- A 16-year-old member of the same juvenile detention center that Evan was in. He was sent there due to driving a getaway car for one of his older brother's thieving escapades. He is very tough, and is known for frequently complaining. He is the "replica" of Rocket Raccoon. Prior to Cops and Motorcycles, AJ and Seth were recorded missing in action. He is portrayed by Jake T. Austin. #Seth Treasure- A friend of Seth and Evan, who was one of the strongest 16-year-olds on Earth. It was, in fact, his strength, that got him sent to juvie, when he accidentally murdered a classmate. Despite his strength, he truly is very friendly and loyal to his friends, and he develops a small crush on Jade Maack. He is the "replica" of Groot/Baby Groot. By Cops and Motorcycles, Seth and AJ's whereabouts are unknown. He is portrayed by Keith Powers. #Gigi Castillo- A new character introduced in Cops and Motorcycles. She is a resident of The Cube, and serves as the Student Council Secretary. She has a huge sense of empathy, and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She is the "replica" of Mantis. She is portrayed by Cierra Ramirez. #Dustin Krause- A new character introduced in Cops and Motorcycles. He is a resident of The Cube, who clashes with Adam upon meeting. He supposedly is disliked by everyone in The Cube because of his rude behavior, but the truth is that he misses his family. He is the "replica" of Yondu Udonta. He is portrayed by KJ Apa. #Romy Gangjun- A new character introduced in Cops and Motorcycles. She is a Gramosian-Sovereign hybrid, who grew up on Gramosia believing she was entirely Gramosian. After being given an offer to see her Sovereign mother again by Ayesha, she and her former classmates, The Masked Boys, begin searching to reunite The Galaxy's Junior Guardians. She is the "replica" of Nebula. She is portrayed by Sung-Kyung Lee. *Nebula *Ronan *Alter-Ego *Ayesha *Thanos *Katharyn Mahlendorf CARLogo.png|Cops and Robbers CAS Cover BEFORE 02.png|Cops and Spaceships CAM Cover Before REVISED.png|Cops and Motorcycles *This is the first MermaidatHeart series to feature K-Pop cameos. GJG Cover BEFORE.png|The cover made after Cops and Robbers was completed. Category:Series Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Galaxy's Junior Guardians Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.